


NIGHTMARISH

by verchwereality



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accident, Domestic Fluff, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Rare Pair, car crash, does this even count as angst?, he didn't actually die, hoonsol, i don't know how to tag, i love you woozi, i thought i'd lose you, i'm sorry i tried AJSKAKJSJ, super fluffy, verhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verchwereality/pseuds/verchwereality
Summary: "I-I thought I had lost you," he said, his warm breath tickling the younger's neck. He had one arm wrapped tightly around the latter's waist and one hand entangled in his fluffy, silver locks.OR a hoonsol au where woozi is having a nightmare and only vernon can comfort him
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	NIGHTMARISH

Darkness.

That was all that was visible. Yet it was so blinding.

Squinting through the dark only made him feel dizzy, which did not help the fact that he could feel himself losing his sanity. He could not escape from its grasp, even when he tried closing his eyes.

Just as he thought the world of wicked blackness was going to consume him, a bright flash of pure white filled the cruel lightless world around him, and the sudden unwelcomed light rudely blinded him.

The light faded at a painfully slow pace, and it took some time for him to adjust to the dim surroundings.

This time though, he found himself on a familiar street. It was unmistakably way into the night. It should have been silent as it always was when they got off practice, but a low chatter filled the air as if afraid to wake the rest of the neighbourhood.

Distinct red and blue light from just around the corner building of the block illuminated the dusty brick walls and reflected off of the polished windows.

A sudden blast in the distance broke the stillness of the night and startled him, leaving his heart pounding. He rounded the corner quickly in the direction of the commotion, where flames twinkled and illuminated the dark road ahead.

As the scene came into view, he recognised that the car involved in the obvious crash was a grey sedan, the brake lights were still on and flames danced about the crash site. From its lopsided position, he could tell that the impact had spun the car a little before it came to a stop.

The car had been severely damaged and beyond any form of repair. He had been subconsciously praying for the safety of the driver as he scanned the scene and noted the severity of the crash.

Suddenly, his breath hitched and realised how familiar the car looked as he got closer. The air around him felt a lot colder than he remembered and his hands turned clammy. He quickened his pace with his heart drumming an unstable rhythm.

As horrifying thoughts pervaded his mind, he denied them and tried to erase them from his head, but the closer he got, the possibility of the unthinkable happening increased.

He remembered the car. It was the car that took them to those places that made him a little happier on the hardest of days. It was also the car that he knew would keep all their shared hardships and struggles of being in their industry and the very car that they told each other how they felt...

He broke out into a run, turning his breath ragged with fear and anxiety as he approached the car. He could see the silhouette of a person lying unconscious in the driver's seat. His legs turned to lead, except it did not seem like it could take his weight.

The entire front of the car was demolished as if a claymore bomb had gone off inside the hood. He turned his head slowly, all the while desperately begging that he was wrong.

Silence.

A deafening silence engulfed him as he looked at the person in the seat. It was unmistakable. It was _him_.

He could not believe what he was looking at. He did not want to believe what he saw. His heart gripped with excruciating pain as he watched the orange flames flicker and lick his bloodied face. His vision started to dim as he clutched the other's arm desperately, unable to rouse him.

Suddenly, he felt the body's cold hands grab him and hold him in a death grip as if trying to pull him into the burning car. A distorted voice could be heard over the painful silence. Oh if only he could shut out that voice. It sounds just like _ him _.

_ This is all your fault, _ it seemed to be saying. _You knew it was going to be difficult but you convinced me. You told me everything was going to be alright as long as we were together. And now, you have killed me. You killed me. It is all your fault. _

Then, just as he thought he was going to go insane with the accusatory voice screaming in his head, he was startled out of his abysmal nightmare. His cheeks were damp and his body was covered in a thin layer of perspiration. His heart was still pounding against his chest.

The familiar and comforting view of his studio came into sight, with the usual faint light of his computer screen which cast a glow around the room and the low hum of the air conditioning unit.

Although the adrenaline from the horrors he witnessed had slowly worn off, remnants of his nightmare still clung to his mind, haunting him. Slowly, he came to focus on the worried face above peering down at him.

_ His _ face.

He sat up quickly, swinging his legs off the couch and turning to face the younger, silver-haired boy next to him, from whom he earned a confused look.

Vivid images were flashing through his mind again and tears welled up in his eyes but he willed himself not to cry because he did not want to worry the younger. Instead, he buried his face in the crook of his neck and the latter's woody scent had an instant calming effect on him, turning his silent sobs into uneven, but calmer, breathing.

"I-I thought I had lost you," he said, his warm breath tickling the younger's neck. He had one arm wrapped tightly around the latter's waist and one hand entangled in his fluffy, silver locks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me, I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, shhh I am right here, okay? It's okay, it's okay. It's not your fault. I don't want to lose you too," the said boy whispered and hugged him back tightly, getting over the surprise and confusion he had for the older's sudden need for skinship and comfort. Although he wasn't sure what Jihoon saw this time, Hansol knew the former's nightmares were back. With a small sigh, he let him stay wrapped in his embrace, resting his chin on the older's head.

"I love you, Ji."

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! if you've reached the end of this fic, thank you so muchhh! this is my first piece and it had to be hoonsol because i'm obsessed HAHA pls leave kudos and let me know in the comments if you enjoyed or there are things i can improve on~


End file.
